Eric
by TheBookWorm18
Summary: Creative title, ain't it? This story will follow Eric's life from the aptitude test to becoming a Dauntless leader. And maybe a bit of time after that. Four, Shauna, and Zeke will be mentioned, but they will not be the most important. I think Eric has a story that needs to be explained. Well here you go. You can see his thoughts. Who knows? Maybe he'll find love and something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! This story will be about Eric's life. It will follow his initiation and his life afterwards. There will soon be OC's. If you want to create one, review or PM me about him/her. Other than that, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Eric~

I wake up in the same boring, old house I've been stuck in for sixteen years now. Honestly, I've grown to hate this place. I've never felt like I quite belong here.

I do the same thing I do every morning. Wake up. Throw on my blue shirt and pants. Comb my short, black hair. Make sure there are no wrinkles in my clothes. Head down stairs. Eat breakfast

It's become mechanic like everything else in Erudite. Mistakes are unheard of here. Only facts. Nothing else. Why should the children have fun when they can learn? Right? Cause that makes since.

Today I take my aptitude test to tell where I _really _belong. I just hope it's not here.

I walk down stairs to see my parents discussing some news article about some pointless, new discovery. My mom sees me and smiles.

"Good morning, Eric."

"Hey Mom." I lean down and kiss her cheek; then take my seat next to her. My dad gives me a friendly nod.

"Eric!" I turn to see my little sister, Emily, running towards me. I put her on my lap and begin tickling her. She begins to giggle.

"Hey there Booger." She screams in laughter and begs for freedom. I, reluctantly, let her take her place next to me. She's only seven, but I can already see the little rebel that she is.

At times like these, I think about staying. Only at times like these. Every other waking minute I want to escape and flee as far away from here as I can.

Erudite sees everything wrong. Yes, knowledge is important, but if someone's pointing a gun at you, you don't have time to think—only react. And you can only shove so many facts into someone's brain.

I finish my breakfast and stand, brushing off any crumbs. My dad stands too.

"Good luck today, Eric. Be careful and be smart. We only want what's logical and best for you." I'm enveloped into a hug by both my parents. Once they pull away, I notice another pair of arms wrap around my legs. I also hear a sniffle.

"Hey there." I crouch down and pull her tiny frame into my arms. "I'll be back in a few ours. It'll be okay."

"I don't want you to go." She sniffles again.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

I really hate to leave my family. But, I'll never belong here. I've decided I'm going to trust the test. Wherever it says I belong, I'll go there. Except if it's Amity. Those people aren't right.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Please. Sit down."

A smiling Amity greets me and types a few things in a computer. Those Amity people…

"Okay. So, this serum will put in a simulation that will seem very very real. Your decisions in the simulations will help determine what faction you belong in. Any questions?" Her smile makes me cringe. I shake my head no. "Okay. Good luck!" She injects the serum into my neck.

I'm sitting in a chair in a room. Nothing around me.

"Hello?" I shout.

A voice emanates from an unknown location. "Choose."

In front of me lie two plates. One with a knife. The other with a block of cheese.

Of course instincts kick in. I grab the knife. If something were to attack me, I have a weapon. If I would have grabbed the cheese, what good would it have done me in this room? There go my Erudite senses.

I turn to see a huge dog. I'm tempted to spear it right away. But then I think about my aim. I've never had to throw a knife, so I'd probably miss. The dog gets distracted by something. I turn to see a little girl running towards the dog.

"Puppy!"

I immediately think of Emily and lunge for the dog. I quickly slay it.

Then I'm suddenly back in my chair in the testing room. That annoying Amity girl sits there with the same smile.

"So! Your results were Dauntless. But personally, I think you would do well in Amity. You seem like you have a big heart on the inside," she replies as bubbly as ever. I give her a disgusted look. Is she hitting on me?

"Uhh… Thanks but no thanks. I'll go now."

"Okay. Bye!" She giggles then turns back to her computer.

Stupid Amity….

On the walk home, my thoughts consume me. I guess I'm going to be Dauntless now. Is that what I really wanted though? I guess so… It seems like a much better place than here. I always thought I had a certain brave and fearless side that always got covered up by facts and charts. Everyone thinks they're crazy though. What will my parents think? Their hearts will be ripped to pieces if I leave. But… This is my life. As much as I love my family, I have to do what's best. That's what I'm going to do. I may go to sleep today as Erudite, but tomorrow I will sleep as a Dauntless.

**How was that? I'd like to know your opinions, so please review. I love reading them. This is my second fanfiction in case you were wondering. I'll try to update some time tomorrow or Tuesday. So look forward to that. Thanks again for reading.**

**Also, did you guys see the movie? I saw it yesterday. Don't hate me, but I thought there was room for improvement. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it. A LOT. But… I wish it would have followed the book better. That kind of bugged me. Plus, CHRISTINA WAS SO SHORT. Tris was supposed to be the short one. Despite that and a few other minor things, I thought it was wonderful. It was definitely MUCH better than **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Again, don't hate me. That's my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! We meet again. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Eric~

I wake up to hear everyone else in the house stirring. Oh yeah. Today's my choosing ceremony. Otherwise known as my last day here in Erudite.

I go through my normal morning routine and then head downstairs. Like always, my parents sit there discussing… something. I don't know what.

"Good morning, Eric," Dad greats. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. Today could change my life."

"We love you regardless of your choice," Mom tells me. I guess that was supposed to be reassuring. But it's not.

"I love you guys too." I just wish I could stay. But I can't. I don't belong here. And I never will.

*PAGE BREAK*

I give my parents and Emily one last hug and then line up along with the rest of the sixteen-year-olds. I'm stuck next to some Amity boy. Why? Why Amity? I'm about in the middle of the line, so I anxiously wait.

A voice suddenly booms, "Eric Martin."

This is it. I walk up to the platform and stare at the five bowls in front of me. A take a quick glance back at my family. They smile and nod. Here goes nothing.

I see the bowl full of glass and do nothing more than glance at it. Candor.

Next are the smooth, gray stones. Once again, I only glance at them. Abnegation.

And there's that fetched bowl of dirt. I ignore it completely. Amity.

Next I see the water. My home for _sixteen_ years. Erudite.

Then come the burning coals. Where I _truly_ belong. _Dauntless._

I make a small slice on the palm of my hand, lift it over the coals, and watch the blood fall. It sizzles on contact.

Roars of celebration and laughter erupt from the Dauntless section of the room. Everyone else gives them disapproving glares.

*PAGE BREAK*

Moments later everyone is running. Our group mostly consists of Dauntless born initiates along with a handful of transfers scattered about. If my count is correct there are 3 Candor, 3 Amity, 2 other Erudite I've never seen, and 1 Abnegation. Including me, that makes ten transfers.

A train begins to come down the tracks and all the Dauntless born appear to be preparing for something while all the transfers look confused. They begin to hop on the train like it's no problem.

"They want us to jump on a moving train on our first day?" an Amity boy shouts.

"You signed up for this…," I mutter.

I start sprinting and grab a handle. Somehow I swing my body onto the train just in time. That Amity boy did not, though. And now he is factionless. That makes nine transfers now.

On the train ride, I scope out my competition. I don't think the three Candors pose much of a threat. The now two Amity are sitting in the corner: one looking scared half to death and the other looking at home you would think she _was_ at home. I'll have to keep my eye on her. The other two Erudite look as if they're coming up with an equation for victory. And then there's that Abnegation guy. He seems… mysterious. Of course me being curious, I get up and sit next to him.

"What?" he asks startled.

"I'm Eric."

"I'm Tobias."

"Why did you switch?" Something changes in his face.

"Why does that matter?" I must have struck a nerve. He's getting defensive.

"I was just curious—"

"Ha!" he interrupts. "Leave it to an Erudite to be curious. Go play with a book."

After that remark, I get up and go back to my previous spot.

I don't like this guy. But, you know what they say—keep your friends close and keep you enemies closer.

*PAGE BREAK*

Soon, we arrive at the Dauntless compound. Once again, we're forced to jump off the moving train. I land with minor cuts and dust myself off. I think I'm getting the hang of this.

We're herded onto a section of the roof. Someone begins to speak.

"Welcome, initiates. My name is Max. I'm a leader here in Dauntless. What you're looking at below you," he gestures to the abyss below, "is the entrance to the compound. There's only one way in. Now. Who's first?"

I wave of murmurs come across the crowd.

"I'll go," a small voice says. I turn to see it's that same Amity girl. The one that seemed un-Amity like. She goes up and stands on the ledge. I get a better look at her now. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. Although she's relatively thin, I can see small curves forming. On the outside she seems like a peaceful little girl, but on the inside I can sense a burning passion of bravery and courage.

She jumps, but I don't hear screams. I hear calls of joy and laughter. I'm assuming she's safe. The Dauntless wouldn't want to get rid of _all_ their potential member right at the beginning. Would they?

Two more Dauntless born go. Then that Stiff—Tobias—jumps. That's where I draw the line. I'm not letting a Stiff beat me in this initiation. After he plummets, I head to the ledge. I take one short glance down and then leap.

I feeling of weightlessness consumes me. Soon that feeling leaves and I'm on a net. A man pulls me off the net.

"Name?"

"Uhh, Eric."

"Welcome to Dauntless, Eric."

*PAGE BREAK*

Soon enough, the rest of the group jumps down. I glance at that Amity girl. She's bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she's ready for anything. The same man who pulled me off the net stands before us.

"Hello. My name is Amar. I will be your instructor throughout this initiation. Any questions?"

There are a few murmurs but no questions.

"Follow me." Amar leads us to an open area filled with chattering people. "This is the Pit. Lean to love it. It's the life of Dauntless." Next he leads us to a small cliff with rushing water below. "This is the Chasm. One dare devil jump and you're dead or wished you were. Someone jumps every year. It's happened before. It will happen again." He then leads us to a room filled with beds. "And this is where you'll be staying." A few mumbles of disgust linger. "Get changed and head down to the Pit to eat."

I grab a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt and change quickly. I glance over and see the Stiff changing, trying to be as modest as possible. I snort. It's quite funny to watch actually. He keeps his back to the wall too. I wonder why.

On the way down to the Pit, I stop and throw my old, blue clothes into a furnace. They'll be no need for them anymore.

**And there you go. I hope you've enjoyed. Please review. I love reading them, and they always brighten my day. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
